The present invention relates to a motor vehicle neon lamp device for lighting up the license plate of a motor vehicle.
Various motor vehicle neon lamp devices are known, and used for illuminating the number plate of a variety of motor vehicles. These neon lamp devices commonly use a power transformer to connect the battery power supply of the motor vehicle to the neon tube. In some motor vehicle neon lamp devices, the power transformer is exposed to the outside. Because the power transformer is exposed to the outside, a part of the high tension circuit is also exposed to the air. This arrangement may cause an electric leakage easily, more particularly during raining days. Therefore, this structure of motor vehicle neon lamp device is not safe in use. There are some other motor vehicle neon lamp devices which block up the power transformer inside the lamp shade. If the power transformer is damaged, the motor vehicle neon lamp device becomes useless and should be thrown away. Therefore, this structure of motor vehicle neon lamp device is not cost-effective.